En busca de tu amor
by HikaHana0810
Summary: Nuestra rubia favorita nunca se imaginó que el amor fuera tan complicado aún más si el arriesgarse puede traer una recompensa o un amor no correspondido ¿Cuál de estas 2 estará destinada a Fate? One-Shot ¡Entren y lean!


**En busca de tu amor:**

Nota previa:

Buenas a todos. Hace tiempito que no me pasaba por estos lados pero no crean que morí si no que regrese con más inspiración que nunca. Dije que no dejaría de escribir y he aquí una prueba de ello, espero sea de su agrado y por lo que veo será un One-Shot bastante extendido, casi para terminar les tengo una noticia… chan chan! Estoy en proceso de otro fic NanoFate está vez con menos capítulos que el primero que hice y luego de que termine de subir este inmediatamente estaré pasando a limpio el primer capi del otro, así que para los que me siguen les parecerá una buena noticia, ya bueno para terminar porque me estoy extendiendo mucho… Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenece, acomódense y disfruten de esto porque trataré de que este muy bueno! XD 

* * *

Todo empezó hace 10 años… un día de invierno me dirigía hacia casa luego de la escuela y ni mi madre ni menos mi hermano se encontraban, estaban ocupados con los papeleos de la nueva residencia que habíamos comprado. Era la segunda vez que nos mudábamos cosa que no le daba importancia a fin de cuentas no tenía amigos ni nada que me atara en aquel lugar y supuse que tampoco lo sería aquí… pero que equivocada estaba, ni bien llegando a mi vecindario la vi, sí a ella, a esa hermosa niña de cabellos cobrizos y ojos lavanda…

—Hola, eres nueva por aquí ¿verdad? —me sonrió acercándose a mí.

—Eh… si… —fue lo único que le respondí.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —se acercó otro poco.

—F-Fate… Fate T. Harlaown —tartamudeé sin poder evitarlo

—Nyahaha soy Nanoha Takamachi —hizo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Así que Fate-chan eh?

—_¿Espera un momento acaso me llamo por mi nombre? Pero que niña para más extraña me había encontrado, nunca nadie me llamo así a excepción de mi familia claro está_ — pensé mientras la miraba fijamente.

—¿Disculpa… hice o dije algo malo? —me miró con culpa.

—¿Qué? No es eso… solo… nadie me había llamado por mi nombre —desvié la mirada algo sonrojada.

—¡FATE-CHAN TE ACABAS DE SONROJAR! —me señalo riéndose sonoramente.

—N-no es cierto… —la encaré y otra vez el tartamudeo vino a mí.

—Claro que lo es, si no porque estas tartamudeando—comentó.

—Nanoha es una tonta… —susurré—. Tengo que irme ya, me esperan en casa —tuve que mentir para que me dejara ir.

—¡Wah! —saltó un poco hacia atrás mirándome con un ligero sonrojo y un brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Ahora… que pasó? —pregunté con una ligera preocupación—. ¿Y ahora porque te sonrojas?

—M-Me llamaste Nanoha —genial ahora le pegue el tartamudeo.

—¿Hay algo de malo en eso? —suspire cansada—. Lo siento Takamachi-san —hice una reverencia de disculpa.

—¡NO! —me abrazó de improvisto—. Estoy feliz de que Fate-chan me haya llamado así.

—O-Oye… no puedes ir abrazando a desconocidos como si nada —traté de separarme suavemente.

—No eres ninguna desconocida, tu eres Fate-chan mi nueva amiga —se separó y me sonrió.

—¿A-amiga? ¿Y eso con qué se come? ¿Sabe rico? —me agarre el estómago en el proceso y una ligera línea de saliva corría por un lado de la comisura de mis labios.

Cuando no yo pensando en comida, es una suerte que no se enojara o algo mucho peor que me mirara como si fuera una clase de ser de otro planeta. Aun no comprendo el por qué me tenía y tiene tanta paciencia conmigo, si lo sé a veces puedo llegar a ser tan densa o despistada.

—Nyahaha Fate-chan tontita, ya sabes amigas… las que siempre comparten tiempo juntas jugando y esas cosas ¿acaso no sabes lo que es? —saco un bollo de una bolsa que recién pude percatarme y acepte gustosa.

—Gracias —mastiqué un pedazo y tragué con un poco de dificultad— ¿Eso es lo que son las amigas? Ya entiendo —suspiré para comer otro pedazo.

—Es raro que no lo sepas, todo el mundo lo sabe —cortó un pedazo de mi bollo y se lo comió.

—Perdón pero yo nunca he tenido amigos es por eso que te dije eso —me rasque la cabeza con ligera preocupación.

—Está bien no te preocupes en todo caso yo te enseñare —me dio un rápido beso en mi mejilla—. Tengo que irme pero mañana encontrémonos en este mismo lugar.

—¡Espera Nanoha! —le tomé suavemente de la muñeca antes que se fuera.

—¿Si Fate-chan qué pasa? —volteó para matarme con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que en todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando me cautivaron profundamente.

—Eh…. Bueno… —le solté rápidamente al ver lo que hice—. N-no puedes ir sola… ya sabes…

—Fate-chan eres muy linda ¿lo sabías? —me tomó de la mano—. Gracias pero no te quiero retrasar.

—¡N-NUNCA LO HARÍAS! —un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro al darme cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta.

—Entiendo, está bien gracias Fate-chan —entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me jalo suavemente para que la siguiera.

Luego de este encuentro siguieron más y cada vez más constantes a tal punto que no podíamos estar separadas mucho tiempo la una de la otra, ella se quedaba en mi casa a dormir o viceversa, los días que compartía con ella eran tan únicos y especiales que siempre pedía que nunca terminaran. Pasando un par de años conocimos a nuestras mejores amigas, Tsukimura Suzuka, Bannings Arisa y Yagami Hayate lo cual nos volvimos inseparables, pero la amistad que mantenía con Nanoha era diferente a las que pudiera tener con las demás. Recuerdo bastante bien un día en el receso, esa fue la primera vez que Nanoha se puso celosa de una chica…

_**Flashback…**_

—D-Disculpe Fate-san… —me llamaba tímidamente una niña 1 año menor que yo.

—Ah… si… dime —trate de no sonar tan fría.

Olvide decirles que cuando no me interesan personas, situaciones o ese tipo de cosas tiendo a ser muy fría o indiferente como otros me suelen decir.

—Q-Quería preguntarle si tiene tiempo… necesito… bueno… necesito hablar con usted en privado s-solo si puede —se sonrojó a más no poder, quería decirle que estaba ocupada pero algo me dijo que aceptara.

—Supongo que…

—¡ELLA NO TIENE TIEMPO! —Nanoha me interrumpió gritando a todo pulmón.

—Oye Nanoha-chan cálmate, la niña solo quiere hablar con Fate-chan no creo que se la quiera secuestrar o algo así —Hayate le dio un par de palmaditas en su hombro a señal que se tranquilizara.

— Mi Fate-chan siempre anda ocupada, tiene que… —todas le quedaron mirando extraño por supuesto incluyéndome.

—Espera Nanoha… acabas de decir "mi" —Arisa la miró fijamente.

—A-ah… bueno… yo… —miró a otro lado totalmente sonrojada.

—Fate-chan es de mala educación hacerle esperar a una señorita, vamos apúrate y ve con ella a charlar un poco —Hayate me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—Espera un momento… —por segunda vez fui interrumpida por los suaves empujones que mi castaña amiga me daba.

Antes de irme con aquella niña, mire a Nanoha por unos segundos lo cual ella me imitó, nuestras miradas querían decir algo pero el contacto visual termino al sentir que me llamaban, le sonreí tiernamente a mi amada cobriza y me di media vuelta. Llegamos al gimnasio de la escuela y mi acompañante cerró la puerta con seguro detrás de mí.

—No quiero que piense mal Fate-san, solo lo hago para que no puedan interrumpirnos —me explico mientras hacia una reverencia de disculpa.

—Debe ser algo extremadamente privado para que hagas eso, pero está bien no tengo ningún problema —me apoye en un anaquel que se encontraba a un lado mío cruzándome de brazos y mirándola fijamente—. ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

—Eh… s-si… bueno… sé que usted no me conoce pero… ¡Yo la amo desde la primera vez que la vi Fate-san! —cerró los ojos y un violento sonrojo cubría todo su rostro.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que acabas de decir? —la miré completamente sorprendida, vamos no todos los días te dicen ese tipo de cosas, más aun si se trata de una persona de tu mismo sexo, puede que sea muy popular pero nunca se me han declarado.

—C-completamente… e-es más… q-quiero… aquí tengo una carta para usted, por favor léala y deme una respuesta mañana… por favor —me miró con suplica, no podía comprender muy bien el porqué de esa confesión, nunca nadie se había interesado de esa forma en mí.

—¡M-Mañana! Eso es poco tiempo para lo que me pides... —me rasque la cabeza del nerviosismo.

—Iba a dejarle esta carta en su taquilla para que me respondiera cuando pueda… pero veo que hay mucha competencia por aquí… no debería pedirle ningún favor si usted no me conoce pero es la única alternativa que tengo por ahora, la estaré esperando a la hora de salida en este mismo lugar.

Abrió la puerta del gimnasio y ahí se encontraba Nanoha esperándonos, aquella niña al verla se le escarapelo el cuerpo, la miro un segundo y luego a mí para acercarse rápidamente y darme un beso en la mejilla e irse corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

—¡MOCOSA ATREVIDA NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE CERCA DE ELLA ME OYES! —mi adorada cobriza escupía fuego por la boca literalmente.

—N-Nanoha cálmate, recuerda que soy algo popular por estos lares, además igualmente pasa lo mismo contigo —una gotita de sudor corrió lentamente por un lado de mi mejilla.

—Pero esa mocosa se pasa de atrevida contigo, además no me interesa si tengo a media escuela detrás de mí —suspiró—. No cuando solo pienso en esa persona… —se volteó y agacho la cabeza en el proceso.

—¿De qué persona hablas? —me acerque a ella—. Nanoha… ¿hay alguien que te guste? —toque su hombro para que volteara a verme.

—Esa persona… es lo bastante densa para no darse cuenta de mis sentimientos, si no le digo directamente que la amo creo que jamás lo sabría o se imaginaría —volteó a verme con lágrimas en los ojos.

—N-Nanoha… —la miré preocupada e inmediatamente la abracé—. No sé quién pueda ser esa persona pero de una cosa si estoy segura, no importa cómo pero yo te ayudare a que le lleguen tus sentimientos.

—Fate-chan eres una tonta cursi —se aferró a mi mientras reía levemente.

—Lo sé pero te fascina que sea así —bese lo alto de su cabeza—. Ahora que ya estas mejor regresemos al salón que te invito un helado a la hora de salida.

_**Fin Flashback…**_

Muchas veces nuestras amigas nos molestaban con que parecíamos una pareja de recién casadas, cosa que no me desagradaba para nada, pero sabía que lo decían por molestar, a fin de cuentas Nanoha no era como yo.

—¿Fate-chan? —me llamaron preocupadamente.

—¿Porque todo esto es tan difícil? —pregunte como si el viento tendría la respuesta.

—¿Fate-chan pasa algo? —sentí sus pasos cerca de mí—. Has faltado a la última hora, eso no es común en ti.

—No es nada, solo no me sentía bien —volteé a verla mientras le sonreía levemente—. Perdón por preocuparte Nanoha.

—Fate… —la interrumpí levantándome del piso de la azotea e irme caminando a la puerta.

—¡FATE ! —gritó con autoridad.

—Lo siento… hoy no podremos ir juntas a casa —corrí a toda velocidad

—¡FATE-CHAN! —corrió detrás de mí.

Mi pecho dolía, ella jamás me correspondería por más que yo lo deseara, nunca supe cuál era la persona que le gustaba, me sentía devastada; no sabía cómo demonios me llegué a enamorar de ella, a amarla tanto más que mi propia vida, a dejarlo todo por verla feliz… así es… dejar de sentir estos sentimientos era la única manera en que ella pudiera ser feliz, que suerte de aquella persona que era dueña de su corazón… Llegué a mi casa y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, no di explicaciones a mi madre pues ella sabía perfectamente lo que me pasaba, solo me aviso que me dejaba la comida servida, quizás una excusa para que le respondiera pero fue en vano, tome mi móvil y me puse a escuchar música; sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida, cuando ya desperté eran pasada de las 6 por lo que tuve que tomar fuerzas de donde no las tenía e ir a comer algo para no preocupar a mi madre.

—Fate hasta que por fin sales, otra vez estas así por lo de siempre ¿verdad? —mi madre estaba en la cocina preparándose uno de sus clásicos té antes de la cena.

—No sé cuánto pueda aguantar más… es demasiado doloroso —me senté con la cabeza agachada.

—Nunca nadie dijo que el amor fuera fácil —me acercó la comida que estaba recién calentada.

—Como sabias… —miré sorprendida el plato ¿Es que acaso esta mujer sabe que no quiero hacerle preocupar o en verdad me lee la mente?

—No por algo soy tu madre —me miro tiernamente—. Bueno nunca seré biológica pero…

—No digas nada más por favor, no me importa que no llevemos la misma sangre, tu para mi eres mi adorada y preciada madre —le sonreí—. Sin tu ayuda quizás donde hubiera ido a parar.

—Fate… —me miro enternecida y con los ojos acuosos.

—Qué extraño, en ves que tú me animes yo fui la que te animó, pero no importa con tal que mi familia y amigos estén alegres es lo que me hace a mí feliz —empecé a comer.

—Eres una chica tan maravillosa Fate… —se acercó a mí y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

—M-Mamá… no puedo… —le daba suaves golpecitos en su brazo— cof… m-mamá…

—Awww tan linda mi Fate, como es posible que Nanoha-chan no se fije en mi hija —me seguía abrazando fuertemente mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

—M-Mamá por favor… —sentía que se me iba el aire al sentir el abrazo tan afectuoso que me daba mi adorada madre.

Ella al ya no sentir los suaves golpecitos por parte mía sabía que era suficiente para que me dejara volver a tomar una bocanada de aire. Se apartó rápidamente de mí dándome en el proceso un vaso con jugo. La mire y me levante para abrazarla, todo mi agradecimiento, amor y sobretodo admiración iban en él.

—Te quiero mucho mamá —un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

—Y yo a ti Fate.

—Perdón por traerte preocupaciones.

—Con todo gusto las acepto, además me ayuda a comprenderte mejor y el ayudarte —me mira pícaramente—. Nanoha-san ya puedes venir mi Fate volvió a estar de maravilla.

—¡Q-QUEEEEEEE! —me prendí y empecé a sudar.

—¡Fate-chaaaaaaaaan! —vino Nanoha corriendo y me abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Espera un momento… ¿Hayate? —me tranquilice en menos de un segundo—. Que pésima actuación de Nanoha, mapache tonta casi me da un preparo.

—¡Fate-chan es mala! —hizo un gracioso puchero—. Solo queríamos ver tu reacción aparte de querer animarte pero en serio hermana casi te nos vas al otro lado.

—Cualquiera lo haría si ve a la persona que le gusta más si ya sabe acerca de sus sentimientos —le mire con una sonrisa—. Pero les agradezco a ambas, a pesar de todo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes.

—Nuestra Fate-chan ya se puso cursi —Hayate lloraba melodramáticamente.

—Ya párale mapache —suspire—. A todo esto… ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡Fate-chan no tiene sentimientos! —volvió a hacer su clásico puchero.

—Córtale a eso Hayate, solo pregunto porque es raro que vengas sin avisar.

—Bueno Lyndi-san y yo les hemos preparado una sorpresa a Nanoha y a ti —sus ojos empezaron a brillar cosa que no me gustaba mucho, cuando Hayate se ponía en esa situación es porque algo malo tramaba.

—Presiento que algo malo va a pasar —sentí un leve escalofrío.

—¿Acaso no confías en la gran Hayate?

—Siendo sincera… no.

—¡Fate-chan no me ama! —mi madre le acaricio la cabeza dándole a entender que la comprendía y le daba apoyo.

—Sin duda estás loca de remate.

—¡Bueno ya! Dejando el teatrito atrás… Lyndi-san es ahora cuando empieza nuestra misión —le dio un par de bolsas que recién me percate que traía.

—Es por la felicidad y el futuro de nuestra querida Fate —a mi madre también se le iluminaron los ojos y ahora si pensé que todo esto se pondría de locos.

—Primeramente Fate-chan no debe ver absolutamente nada si no arruinara todo el plan, así que tendrás que irte a la sala de estar y esperar a Nanoha-chan —Hayate me daba empujoncitos sacándome de la cocina.

—Bien mientras tanto jugaré algo en… un momento… ¿a-acaso N-Nanoha va a venir?

—Fate-chan tontita es obvio que Nanoha-chan también vendrá, la llamé antes de venir y le dije que tendremos noche de chicas y qué noche habrá —me guiño y me pico la mejilla—. Esta noche Fate-chan será la Sra. de Takamachi ¿puedo ser la madrina de su boda? —Hayate se limpió un poco de saliva que se le corría por la comisura de los labios.

—Hayate… me das miedo ¿sabes? —trague con dificultad.

—Lo sé yo también te amo Fate-chan.

—Ahora Fate se niña buena y haznos caso —mi madre me dio un par de bolsas con bocadillos y no tuve más remedio que irme.

Me fui y me senté en el sillón mientras me ponía a ver algo de TV, sentía raros ruidos dentro de la cocina, mi curiosidad estaba queriéndome hacer caer en la tentación de ir a ver qué es lo que tanto hacían y porque tanto misterio con ellas, iba a levantarme cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta, como si me dieran una fuerte descarga me paré de un salto y fui a ver de quien se trataba aunque no se debía ser un genio para saber quién podría ser, tome algo de aire y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la mujer más hermosa que pude ver en toda mi vida, nos miramos fijamente por varios segundos hasta que ella cortó el contacto y bajo la mirada. Un impulso mío hizo que tomara de su mentón lentamente y le haga mirarme otra vez, ella no opuso resistencia y volvimos a quedarnos prendadas una de la otra, no podría explicarlo bien pero nuestras miradas hablaban por si solas es como que no necesitáramos de palabras, pero había algo en ella que no podía descifrar, a pesar de conocerla de tanto tiempo nunca pude descifrarlo eso me dolía y me enojaba a la vez.

—Fate-chan… —me abrazó fuertemente—. Estaba muy preocupada por ti pero veo que ya te encuentras mejor, es un alivio.

—Nanoha… —la abrace fuertemente mientras la pegaba a mí—. Soy de nuevo la Fate de siempre y perdón por preocuparte.

—Si luego vamos a reconciliarnos de esta manera, entonces dame todas las preocupaciones que quieras —me miro y sonrió.

—Perdón por interrumpir el momento cursi de la noche, pero mi suegrita y yo las estamos esperando para cenar —se escuchó detrás de mí a Hayate.

—¿Eh… dijiste… suegrita? —un aura extraña emanaba de Nanoha.

—¡A-ah! Mejor apurémonos que mi mama nos está esperando —tome de la mano a Nanoha—. Esta si me la pagas mapache —le susurré cuando pase por su lado.

Luego de acomodarnos todas en la mesa y de que mi madre y Hayate estén con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que para nada me tranquilizaba empezamos a cenar, Nanoha miraba con cierto recelo a Hayate y de vez en cuando miraba a mi madre, sabía que quería decir algo pero no era el momento adecuado, suspire cansada y comía tratando de no darle importancia o al menos no hacer tenso el ambiente.

—Ya que estamos todas reunidas me parece que es buena idea dar a conocer la noticia ¿tú qué piensas Fate-chan? —me miró risueña Hayate.

—¿De qué noticia estás hablando Hayate? —la mire extrañada mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

—Jajajajaja Fate-chan eres una tontita —me pico la mejilla mientras se abrazaba a mi brazo.

—Oh vaya pero que buen ambiente —mi madre nos veía divertida—. ¿Y de qué trata la noticia?

—Pues ya debe imaginárselo suegrita, Fate-chan y yo nos vamos a comprometer —se abrazó más a mí.

—¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! —Nanoha y yo gritamos al unísono.

—¡Ya sé! Nanoha-chan sería una buena idea que seas nuestra testigo, quizás madrina de bodas te quedaría mejor —le sonríe.

—D-Disculpen… necesito ir a tomar algo de aire —mi amada se levantó totalmente pálida y salió para dirigirse al balcón.

—N-Nanoha… —me levante para seguirla pero Hayate tiró de mi brazo e hizo que me sentara.

—Tú te quedas aquí —me miró amenazadoramente.

—¡Estás completamente loca Hayate! —me zafe de su agarre.

—¡Dije que te quedas aquí! —se interpuso entre la puerta y yo.

—Déjame pasar Yagami —le dije fríamente.

—Pasarás sobre mi cadáver Harlaown —se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Fate, siéntate! —mi madre dio unas palmaditas al asiento donde antes me encontraba.

—¿Pero mamá no te das cuenta? Todo por las idioteces de Hayate… Nanoha… ella… ahora… ¡seguro que me odiara!

—¡FATE SIENTATE AHORA MISMO Y NO LO REPETIRÉ DE NUEVO! —azoto su mano contra la mesa.

—¡C-como usted mande! —en menos de lo que canta un gallo me senté.

—Eso es, buena chica —volvió a calmarse—. Ahora escucha lo que Hayate-san y yo tenemos que decirte.

—S-solo porque tú lo dices —me rasque mi cabeza nerviosamente—. Porque si fuera por esta mapache hace rato estarían preparando su velorio —susurré.

—¿Fate dijiste algo? —mi madre me miró fijamente.

—N-Nada… —voltee mirando a la ventana.

—¿Fate podrías mirarme? —lo dijo lenta pero escalofriante a la vez.

—¿P-Por qué debería? —tome un poco de jugo para calmar los nervios.

—Si no quieres ver a Lyndi Harlaown en acción es mejor que obedezcas niña —sentí que esto se pondría realmente feo, pero que digo… ¡seria mega horrible!

—S-Solo quiero que me digan que es lo que está pasando —la mire con pequeñas lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Hija cálmate, todo está bien te lo aseguro.

—¿Estar bien? Esto es una completa pesadilla, Nanoha está allá afuera pensando en que esta mapache va contraer nupcias conmigo y dices semejante mentira.

—¿A ver Fate-chan que no te has dado cuenta a donde va todo esto? —se sienta a mi lado.

—¡Atrás mapache! Mide tu distancia Yagami, hablo en serio.

—¡Ay por dios! —se paró y me dio un buen golpe en mi cabeza—. ¡Deja de decir idioteces Harlaown y pon a trabajar tus malditas neuronas!

—¡Demonios eso si dolió Yagami, ahora si colmaste mi paciencia! —me lancé hacia ella como mismo león tras su presa.

—¡Argh… Lyndi-san controla a tu hija! —trata de zafarse de mi—. ¡Quítate Harlaown! —me da otro golpe y se desliza logrando así escapar pero mis movimientos son más rápidos y le tomo de la pierna—. ¡Sáquese de aquí con un maldito demonio!

—¡Fate no a la agresión por favor! —mi madre me toma por el cuello de la polera y me jala dando oportunidad a la mapache de escapar.

—Te salvaste de esta Yagami, además no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo —me voltee molesta.

—¡Pues ya quisieras salvaje! —se levantó quejándose.

—¿Cómo qué salvaje? ¡No soy ningún animal, como otras que conozco! —juro que quiero matar a esta mapache.

—Hayate-san ya no seas tan mala y explícale todo a Fate, creo que ya tuvo suficiente —mi madre me levanto con tan solo una mano y me sentó, sentí como si fuera un cachorro castigado, solo faltaban las orejas y cola.

—¡Fate-chan es un cachorrito! —Hayate me tomo una foto con su móvil.

—¡YAGAMI! —iba acercarme otra vez a ella pero mi madre me sostuvo.

—Ya, es bromita —se carcajea—. Veo que a la final Fate-chan no se puso a pensar en la estrategia, para empezar mi estimada rubia sensual el hecho de que yo haya dicho suegrita a Lindy-san y todo lo pasado era para ver la reacción de Nanoha, ver si en verdad tienes una oportunidad con ella.

—Entonces…

—Así es Fate-chan, aún hay una chance para ti —me dio una palmada en mi hombro—. Es hora de ser una mujer e ir directamente a decirle que la amas con todo tu ser, pero que cursi me puse —suspira—. Anda de una vez Harlaown no pierdas tu tiempo mirándome con esa cara.

—¡HAYATEEEEEEE! —fui y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas—. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

—H-Harlaown… ¡déjame respirar! —se zafó de mí.

—Y así dices que no tengo sentimientos —hice un leve puchero.

—Es mejor que vayas antes que me arrepienta y te deje en coma —levantó su puño amenazadoramente.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que a veces puedes volverte tan tsundere? —me miro sonrojada y esa fue la señal para que saliera disparada de allí.

**Nota:** **Si desean pueden ir escuchando esta canción Sayonara Solitia (es de Chiba Saeko) al ver la traducción me di cuenta que iba muy bien para este fic ya que dice todo lo que siente Fate. Si quieren ver de qué trata aquí un link watch?v=v9p5PbgkEcc  
**  
Fui con dirección al balcón y ahí vi a mi hermosa cobriza, mirando a la nada mientras suspiraba cada vez que podía, se me partió el corazón verla así pero sabía que la estrategia de Hayate había dado en el punto exacto, me acerque lentamente y le toque el hombro, volteó a mirarme y vi sus ojos hinchados y aún con lágrimas en ellos, eso fue lo último para matarme por dentro, la atraje hacia mí y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, ella no dijo nada ni escuchaba su llanto, solo se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo a mí mientras humedecía mi polera a causa de sus lágrimas.

—Solo quiero… que sepas… que a pesar de todo yo te quiero mucho Fate-chan y lo que más me importa en esta vida es que tú seas feliz porque te lo mereces —trató de que no se le quebrara la voz en el proceso.

—Claro que lo seré gracias por tus buenos deseos Nanoha, yo también quiero que seas feliz…

—Fate-chan… —levantó la mirada y en ese momento se desvaneció emocionalmente.

—Quiero que seas feliz a mi lado Nanoha, quiero… —me callé por un momento solo para tomar un poco de valor y proseguir—. No sé en qué momento me empecé a enamorar de ti, pero de algo estoy segura… fue y es el sentimiento más hermoso que he podido sentir en toda mi vida, ahora sé que fui una cobarde en no decírtelo desde el principio pero tenía mucho miedo a tu rechazo, el que no me pudieras corresponder me desgarraba el alma solo el hecho de pensarlo…

—Pero yo nunca… —me interrumpió a lo que le callé poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios.

—Deja que continúe por favor, si no… es posible que ya no pueda volver a hacerlo —le di un beso en su frente—. Es la razón por la cual hoy estuve extraña y alejada de ti, no podía con todo esto en verdad me sentía bastante confundida y desorientada, no sé cómo ha sido posible que resista por tanto tiempo, Nanoha… yo te amo desde lo más profundo de mi ser, quiero que seas mi compañera lo que me resta de vida, quiero compartir muchas cosas a tu lado, quiero ser la única que te diga todas estas cosas cursis, porque me encanta serlo a pesar que luego pueda sonrojarme a más no poder o tartamudear y ponerme toda imbécil, no me importa porque es una de tantas maneras de demostrarte cuanto te amo.

—Fate-chan eres una tonta cursi… pero te amo y no me importa que lo seas, siempre te he amado desde el primer momento en que nos vimos —se abrazó a mi cuello mientras se pegaba más a mí.

—Eso quiere decir que… —empecé a temblar.

—Así es, quiero estar por siempre contigo Fate-chan, por nada del mundo quiero separarme de ti, eres mi todo y no podría vivir ni un segundo separada de ti.

Se separó con un brillo demasiado hermoso en sus ojos y sin pensarlo ni dudarlo dos veces cerro sus ojos, la tome suavemente de su cintura para atraerla a mí y besarla, primero fue un pequeño roce que me hizo sentir un hormigueo en mis piernas, ella se juntó más a mí y el beso empezó a ser uno bastante profundo, sentir sus labios sobre los míos era uno de los mejores placeres que pude haber sentido.

—Nanoha… —le volví a besar para luego arrodillarme frente a ella.

—F-Fate-chan… que… —me miro impresionada y con un hermoso sonrojo cubriendo todo su rostro.

—Takamachi Nanoha… sé que aún somos jóvenes pero… —tomé un poco de aire y continué—. ¿Q-Quisieras… ser mí novia y mi futura esposa? —en ese momento saque del bolsillo de mi polera una cajita y ahí había un collar con un dije en forma de corazón donde había una N y F.

—¡Y-yo… s-si quiero Fate-chan, quiero estar siempre contigo! —con lágrimas en los ojos se abalanzo a mí.

—La compre solo un par de días atrás, estaba pensando dártela el día que me declararía pero veo que no espere mucho —la besé tiernamente.

—Te amo Fate-chan.

—Yo también te amo Nanoha.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ahora si habrá boda! —volteamos a ver quién hacia tanto escándalo y nos encontramos con una Hayate babeando y con una cámara en mano mientras mi madre lloraba de felicidad.

—Fate, Nanoha-san estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos… estaré ansiosa esperando a mi primer nieto o nieta —nos sonríe.

—¡M-Mamá! ¡Lyndi-san!—dijimos al unísono para sonrojarnos violentamente.

—¡Vayamos directamente a luna de miel, ya quiero ser tía!

—¡Hayate-san pero que excelente idea! —mi madre estaba en otra—. Llama a Arisa-san y Suzuka-san, ellas nos pueden echar una manito.

Nanoha me sonrió aun sonrojada mientras Hayate y mi madre entraban a la sala de estar y hablaban emocionadas acerca de un tal "Baby Shower", no me interesaba quien sería ese sujeto o si era una clase de comida exótica que me quedaba por probar, lo único que me interesaba es que tenía a la mujer de mi vida para siempre a mi lado y eso me bastaba para ser aún más feliz de lo que podría imaginarme.

Fin.

**N/A:**

¡Luego de terminar ahora si puedo estar tranquila y dejarme morir! Ok no D: a pesar de tener una gripa del demonio no pude dejar de escribir, es que creo que cuando ando enferma el cerebro me funciona mejor o es que la inspiración está al 100% xD.

Espero les haya gustado este One-Shot porque yo sí que me divertí como nunca escribiéndolo, si hubiera alguna falta ortográfica o algo así por favor háganmelo saber para corregirlo y volverlo a subir, antes de terminar agradecerles a todos ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y de esperar a que me aparezca de nuevo, hay muchas ideas en la cabeza de Inu-chan para futuros One-Shot o Fics, como dije antes de empezar, estoy con una nueva historia que la escribí en este tiempo que no me pasé por aquí, será una bastante diferente a la que todos están acostumbrados a leer, quizás tenga un final triste o no, eso depende de cómo vaya la historia yo solo dejo que fluya y ahora si para terminar diré… se acepta de todo un poco menos demandas porque aún sigo pobre y no tengo abogado x3


End file.
